How Not To Summon A Demon Lord And An Alien God
by AbyssalSoul
Summary: What happens to a world where a Demon Lord from another world arrives but also with someone who has powers unimaginable, the God of the Aliens. Just how will people react to such a situation?


**-Note-**

 **If you want to know why I use an OC instead of Ben, check my profile**

 **I will follow the anime then continue from the manga**

 **-(O)-**

"Talking"

'Thinkig'

 _ **Narrator**_

Lance Tennyson, as young boy who wields the power of the omnitrix after his father Ben Tennyson. He was probably around the age of 13 to 16 was just returning from defeating an alien attack in city.

He wears a green t-shirt with a black short-sleeved vest over the top that reaches down to half way up his upper body, he also has on dark grey tight jeans and white and green running shoes. He has a green bracelet on his right wrist and the omnitrix on his left wrist (Omniverse Omnitrix).

He has black hair with a single strand of green at the front hanging down over his right eye and has emerald green eyes. Finally on his face he a white pair of sport glasses with black lens and they have a green line going along the edges of the arms of the glasses, the glasses also have a button on the side of it.

He walked into a house which he shared with his friend who's a shut-in gamer called Takuma Sakamoto. Takuma never had friends when he was young but Lance was always there for him, Lance helps Takuma get through life and supports him.

When Lance arrived in the bedroom, what you can see is two computer and two beds in the room along with other necessities. It was dark but he could see his friends computer turned on and saw Takuma playing Cross Reverie, a game that he wanted Lance to try out but Lance was too busy fighting off aliens and usually comes home injured.

Takuma, when he sees Lance coming in injured and exhausted becomes extremely worried for his well being. It wasn't like his was much better but Lance had it rough in life, he has to fight off countless attacks where his life is risked every time. Takuma just wished that Lance could just have a break and relax.

"Hey Takuma." Lance said as he walked into the room as said person turned to see Lance walking over.

"Oh, hey Lance. Another attack?" Takuma asked as Lance nodded as he then gripped his shoulder while grunting causing Takuma to look at him worried. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just some pain." Lance stated.

"You should lay down, you really shouldn't overwork yourself." Takuma said as he helped Lance to his bed, Lance layed down as Takuma sighed. "I just wish you and me can run away from this world."

"Sometimes, I wish for that as well. But, my dad didn't stop protecting the world and I must continue for him." Lance stated as he gripped his shoulder.

"Well, we should get some sleep. It's already passed twelve." Takuma said as he walked over to his bed and layed down. "Night Lance."

"Night Takuma."

It was at this point that they hadn't expected to be summoned to another world, with Takuma becoming a real Demon Lord.

 **-(O)-**

Takuma, opened his eyes only to find himself sitting on a cement structure and noticed two people with their lips to his cheeks. One was a female elf in green attire and the other a girl looked Lance's age who was a pantherian. When they stopped their kiss, Takuma blinked a couple time before looking down at his hands.

'I've turned into Diablo!' He shouted to himself in shock as he inspected his body. 'What is this? I was just playing games in my room!'

"Now the enslavement ritual is complete." A voice said as he looked up to see the source was the pantherian girl.

"Way to go, me! The summoning worked!" The elf stated as they both looked at Takuma/Diablo.

"Try not to get the wrong idea, I'm the one who summoned him." The pantherian said as she and the elf began to argue.

'Is she a pantherian and that girl is an elf.' Diablo thought as he looked at the two people in front of him. 'Kiss! That's wasn't a dream? I should have enjoyed it more!'

Diablo thought to himself in despair over what had occurred as he then realised a crucial fact.

'Wait, where am I?' Diablo thought as he began to look around at his surroundings, he then overheard the girl's conversation.

"I'm also the one who said we should go to Starfall Tower!" The elf girl said to the pantherian as Diablo turned his head in less than a second.

'Starfall Tower?'

 _ **Starfall Tower**_

 _ **A summoning point in Cross Reveri**_

 _ **It's supposed to be a spot where you can summon and enslave new summons**_

'But was I...' Diablo began to think as he looked up at the girls. 'Did these girls summon me into Cross Reverie! I'm getting a feeling it's okay to follow them...'

'How am I supposed to talk to girls!' Diablo thought as on instinct he turned to his friend... Lance? 'Wait, where's Lance!'

Diablo began to look around frantically for his friend but couldn't see him anywhere, he was freaking out. The girls noticed his behaviour and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" The elf girl asked as Diablo turned to her.

"Was there anyone else here? Like a boy around her age." Diablo said pointing to the pantherian as they blinked before shaking their heads, they then heard a noise and looked up to see a portal.


End file.
